Question: A rectangle is $6$ units long. The rectangle is also $2$ units wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $6\text{ }$ $2\text{ }$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 units. The width is 2 units. Thus the area is $6\times2$ square units. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 2 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square units.